DigiPokemix
by Kawaii Sakuna
Summary: This story is like any other fics.I suck at summaries!


THE POKE IN THE DIGIWORLD (chap#1)  
  
Disclamer:  
I do not own digimon.  
I don't own anything.  
And I don't have any money SO DON"T SUE ME!!!  
  
  
It "was" a peaceful day in digiworld.....  
  
cody: Hey guys whats that in the sky.  
Ken:What is that.  
Yolei:Whatever it is, it is coming coming straight for us.  
(a train like sound was louder and louder)  
T.K.: look it's a Tornado  
Kari: RUN!!!  
  
while in POke world....  
  
Misty: hey look, there's a storm coming in.  
Brock:That isn't a storm.The cloud is green.  
Ash:don't look now but there's a tornado is coming straight for us.  
Tracey: RUN!!!  
  
mean while at team rocket  
  
Meowth: Hey Jessie do you see what I see  
James: I do. There's a green tornado coming right at us.  
Jessie: There is?  
Arbok: char char bok bok (Run than, you dimwitted human)  
It was too late when Arbok mentioned it(WHAA HAHAHAHAHA)  
I don't like team rocket so I will just make them suffer more than Ash's group.  
  
As the digidestined was hiding in a cave.  
Izzy: I will contact Gennai to see where that tornado came from.  
Gennai:Hey Izzy.  
Izzy:Umm... oh yea. I am contacting ,because we need to know where that tornado came from.  
Gennai: That tornado came from a tear between two worlds.The Poke world and the digi world.  
You will be expecting some visitors soon. I will be sending out four digivices for them, but does not mean thier the digidestined.  
  
  
Misty,Ash,Brock and Tracey:AHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
a little while later..........  
  
Tai:Do you think they will wake up now?  
Izzy:Will you stop asking me! I DON'T KNOW!!!  
Tai: O.K. Izzy, you don't have to yell directly at my ear.  
  
Ash:What happened(souned like as if he just woke up from a 12 hour sleep)  
Matt:Their awake  
Yolie:Finally  
  
Misty:How long have we been asleep?  
Brock:Hun? who are you?  
All the digidestined says:We are the digidestined.  
Davis:and you are in the digiworld.  
Ash:Whats a digiworld, The last thing I remember was that   
We were being chased by Team Rocket.  
Cody:Whats a team rocket.  
Kari:Is it a animal?   
Davis:A giant?  
T.K.:A mob?  
Ken:I think probably a group people.since its called a team.  
Ash:ITs what the kid in the unuiform and the kid wearing a hat said.  
Their also theives, always trying to catch my pikachu  
but pikachu manage to always shock them.  
Beep.... beep....  
Tracey: Hey whats that.  
Mimi:Its only your digivices going off.  
Brock:Whats a digivice.  
Izzy:It a divice that makes your digimon digivolve, to track down things and tell time  
Ash:Whats a digimon? Can I catch one?  
Joe:You can't catch them, because they are made out datas inside computers all over the real world.  
Misty:Wow,The flying thing with bat wings looks so cute and the little cat too.  
Gatomon:You sound like myotismon when he got Kari and me.(Shudders)  
Ash: woah,you can talk just like meowth.  
Patamon: all of us can talk.  
Tai:You can't stay here in the digiworld, so we have to bring you to the real world.  
Yolie: Lets go back to the real world.Lets go!  
T.K.:Put your digivices in front of the T.V..  
  
  
( the oh oh song appears and everyone was flying through the gate.  
  
  
All:Ahh.  
(crashing sound was heard)  
Yolie:I forgot to put cusions againg.  
Ash:Get off me.My stuff is squished  
  
Cody:Where are they going to stay?You can't stay at my house  
Kari: Our house is already crowded  
Yolie:Mine's over crowded.  
Mimi:Mabey my parents will take one person.  
Matt,T.K. and Izzy:No space  
Davis:Mabey I can take a person,I have ask my mom.  
Joe:Mabey at my house, because my bro has gone to collage already.  
Ken:You might be able to stay at my house. I have an extra bed.  
Sora:Maby at my house.I will have to ask my mom.  
All five gone to phone their parents.  
  
.......................................................................  
I am finished chapter1 !  
It's kinda short, but don't worry the next one will be longer.  
Jessie: Why are you being mean to us.  
Sakuna:I don't like you and you team rocket don't shut up and let me end the chapter,  
I will have be very cruel to you in the next chapter.  
Meowth:I agree to be quiet.  
James:Me too  
Sakuna:GrrrrSHUT UP already(calms down suddenly)ok.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
